Vampires in London
by NeuGristle87
Summary: Rock, Revy and the others go to England to search for Karl's hideout, where they might find a cure. However, things don't go as planned as a far more sinister plot is about to unfold. Will they be able to stop it? Or is humanity doomed?
1. Prologue

**Hello NeuGristle87 here with a new story called Vampires in London, the sequel to Vampires in Roanapur! This is just a prologue, a taste of things to come. Here's the summary:**

Rock, Revy and the others go to England to search for Karl's hideout, where they might find a cure. However, things don't go as planned as a far more sinister plot is about to unfold. Will they be able to stop it, with the help of the Hellsing organization? Or is humanity doomed?

Revy: *whistles* I sure hope there's gonna be gunplay.

Me: Trust me, there's gonna be more than just gunplay. This will be a mature story, so sexual situations, violence & gore, explicit languages, and adult themes are par for the course.

Revy: Fuckin' A. Oi, do the fuckin' disclaimer, will ya?

Me: *sighs* Goddammit to hell... *clears throat* Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon and Hellsing; those belong to Rei Hiroe and Kouta Hirano, respectively. I do own my OCs, however. Now that I got that shit out of the way, let's get this started!

Pairings: Rock/Revy, Sawyer/OC, other pairings to be determined.

The moonlit streets of London are empty, as many of the populace have turned in for the night. Unbeknownst to them, something is about unfold in their city. Something sinister. And blood will be spilt on the streets of London, England.

A mile away from Big Ben, as its clock enters the 11th hour, lies a mansion that gives off an elegance when viewed from the front gate, but inside lies an organization that is dedicated to the obliteration of an enemy that strikes fear in many a person's heart: the vampire. Inside the well-decorated office, a woman, whose blonde hair and blue eyes are covered in the darkness, sits at her desk, casually smoking a cigar when the white phone rings. She picks up the phone and begins to speak. "Hello, who am I speaking to?" Her eyes widened as she recognizes the unmistakeable Russian accent of the caller.

"Ah, Miss Balalaika, it's been a long time too. So, why have you called?" Her casual smirk turned into a frown as she hears the head of Hotel Moscow explain the situation. "Hmm, that is a very serious situation, indeed. Now I'm curious about this mutagen you have mentioned. Very well Balalaika. Bring as many men as you wish. I wish to see those 7 individuals that have been turned into vampires as well. I shall see you tomorrow at sunset. Until then, Balalaika."

She hangs up the phone as the door to the office opens, revealing a butler that appears to be in his 60s, wearing a monocle on his right eye. "A friend of yours called, Sir Integra?" "Balalaika called, Walter.I believe that something bad is going to happen eventually. Get the police girl and _him_." Integra said to Walter. "Right away." He replied, bowing his head to Integra, then closes the door and leaves to retrieve the two people.

Sir Integra walks over to the window, with the city of London in full view, deep in thought. "_It's time for the Hellsing organization to show those of Karl's ilk that we will annihilate them! The time has come for the .454 Casull and the Jackal to enter the fray once again, Alucard._"


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon and Hellsing, as they belong to Rei Hiroe and Kouta Hirano, do I own the lyrics to "Hamburger Lady", which is owned by Throbbing Gristle, courtesy of Industrial Records. I only own my OCs.**

Me: NeuGristle87 here with the first chapter!  
Revy: Damn, what took so fuckin' long to get it posted on here?  
Me: Sorry, I had uploaded the first chapter on dA, and I was supposed to put it up on when I had real life stuff to do, and I had forgotten about it.  
Revy: Whatever. Just get on with it, motherfucker!  
Me: *sigh* Fine... Anyways, enjoy the first chapter of Vampires in London!

-

"*yawns* When the fuck are we gonna get there? I'm fuckin' bored as hell." Revy said as she drank a red substance from a bottle of Bacardi. Ever since the mayhem at Roanapur, she had become a vampire thanks to Rock Okajima, who, in turn, had been turned by the gang of vampiresses that are with them as they fly in a private jet owned by Balalaika. As she and Rock sat together, sharing the bottle of Bacardi mixed with blood, Greta, Ripper, Ivana and Jillian were casually smoking cigarettes. "I have no fuckin' idea _amigo_, but it sure is a nice change of fuckin' pace," Ripper repiled, as the tattooed Latino took a drag of her cigarette.

Meanwhile, two seats down from the six vampires, sat Johan Lindemann, the vampire hunter who had become one himself thanks to his psychotic brother Karl. He had a CD player with him, which was playing a particular disturbing tune. "_**By far, worst is the hamburger lady... We must heal them for the qualified technicians...**_" the lyrics drone into his ears as he is in a trance-like state. Next to him is Sawyer the Cleaner, who has a bit of a crush on him. The chainsaw-wielding killer was grinning as she stares at him, while Dutch, Benny, Shenhua, Lotton, Eda, Mr. Chang and Balalaika sat patiently, with Boris right by the scarred veteran of war.

"**We have arrived at the airport. We will land shortly, so be ready in a minute,**" the pilot said over the PA system, as, unbeknownst to the people aboard, a figure, who was hiding in the cargo, opens his eyes. They were bloodshot, as the figure's hazel eyes looked left and right. "_Man, this'll be interesting...Dammit, I need a fix. Soon..._" the intruder thought to himself as the plane makes its landing. Clutching a stolen Ingram MAC-11, which he obtained after killing a local drug dealer in Roanapur a day ago, he grabs his backpack and gets ready as the plane lands.

Time skip: 30 minutes later at the London airport.

"Bloody hell..." Many onlookers were looking at Revy like they've seen something taboo. "What the fuck are you assholes lookin at?" she snarled at the onlookers and they jumped back. "Damn, Two-Hands knows how to make an entrance, eh Benny-boy?" Dutch said, with a bemused smirk on his face as the Lagoon Company walked out of the entrance of the airport. Balalaika and Mr. Chang were ahead of the group, and Eda, Revy, Rock and the others trail behind the group, with Johan and Sawyer taking the rear. "After all that, she's still the Revy we know. Although the same can't be said for...you know..." "Ah, I know what you mean. I wonder if Rock can ever regain his old self again... Oh well, what happens in Roanapur, will always stay in Roanapur." Dutch replied, as they approach a bus.

Johan, with his new vampiric senses, detected a presence that is following them. "_Two-Hands, we got ourselves a stalker,_" he telepathically said to Revy. "_I know that already. Time to give this fucker a hello from all of us._" Revy drew her Cutlasses out, which had been smuggled in the cargo, and pointed them at the figure that had been following them. "Well well well, you sure are fuckin' stupid. Ready to dance, motherfucker?" Revy said with a psychotic grin, her fangs exposed. The figure raised his hands in the air, waving them, and said, "Whoa whoa whoa! I ain't lookin' for a fight here! I just wanna tag along." "Oh really?" Rock inquired, with a serious look on his face, as he points a Desert Eagle in the figure's direction, his finger on the trigger. "Yeah, really! I'm just some junkhead that had passed out from speedballin'! When I woke up, I was in the cargo area." Everyone sweatdropped at that statement.

"Urgh, just fuckin' great! We got a fuckin' junkie taggin' along here!" Revy said, exasperated at the heroin addict. "Get used to it man, 'cuz until I can get back to Roanapur, I'm stickin' with you!" he said as he drew out his MAC-11. Everyone drew their weapons, pointed at him. "I suggest you put that gun away, unless you want to die," Balalaika said coldly as she pointed her Stechkin pistol at the junkie. He sighed and puts it in his pocket, as he opens the backpack. Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the contents inside the backpack: 7 guns with enough ammunition for a large army. "What are you, some kinda one-man army, jackass?" Eda snarked at the man. "Nah, I'm just a paranoid motherfucker. You see, my name is..." Before he could finish, a limo drove up to the group. The window rolled down, revealing Integra. "So you're the group Balalaika sent. Welcome to London, ladies and gentlemen."

**A/N: Just when I was about to reveal the junkie's name, the cliffhanger sickness has caught me! Anyways, the next chapter will have the Hellsing organization interact with the Lagoon Company, plus the name of the heroin addict will be revealed... Until then, until then.**


	3. OMAKE 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon, Hellsing, or any other franchise that is owned by their respective owners. I only own my OCs.

**A/N: And now for something completely different... OMAKE TIME! **

**Here's something to keep you guys occupied, since writer's block is kicking my ass, and it's winning. Anyways, I'd like to apologize for the long delays because of the aggravating writer's block that has plagued me for nearly a month. Feel free to throw out suggestions, 'cuz at this point, I'm hopelessly stuck. Anyways, I'll try to get the next chapter up after Thanksgiving, but depending on the severity of the ass-beating I'm receiving at the hands of writer's block, it could take much longer. So, I'll say this again: Feel free to throw out any suggestions, and enjoy the short omake (there will be more along the way). Happy Thanksgiving everyone!**

-

Omake #1: Revy Discovers Angry Video Game Reviews

"Dammit! I'm fuckin' bored here!" Revy yells as she sits in one of the many rooms within the Hellsing manor, where she and the others are currently staying. Suddenly she spots a computer on the desk next to a window. Curious, she sits at the desk and discovers a video-sharing site. "Youtube? Huh. Well, let's see what this bitch has to offer." Revy said as she sees a title that got her attention: "Games That Suck: Total Recall (NES)."

"Huh? Armake21? Oh well. That sonovabitch better fuckin' entertain me..." she grumbled as she clicked on the play button. "_Alright, here we have Total Recall, one of the worst fucking NES games ever made, and you're about to find out why. How they were able to get this licensed, I'll never know. They must have been smokin' something._" Revy snickered at that as a man known as Armake21 starts off his review.

Eight minutes later...

"Bwahahaha! Now THAT is a funny motherfucker! I mean, 'The Penises of Death?' 'Purple-suitted fuckin' midgets?' Hahahahaha!" Revy yelled out as she laughs uncontrollably.

"TWO-HANDS! KEEP IT DOWN, WILL YA? WE'RE TRYIN' TO SLEEP HERE!" Johan yells out angrily. "OH GO FUCK YOURSELF, YA PIECE OF SHIT!" she yelled back. "_Damn asshole, he has no fuckin' sense of humor, I swear..._" Revy thought to herself as she falls asleep right next to Rock.

"_Heh heh. Awwright..._" he thought to himself, with a perverted grin plastered on his face...

END OF OMAKE!


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or Hellsing. Both belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: First of all, apologies for the long delay. There is a reason why I friggin' hate writer's block. It makes me want to take a Desert Eagle and point it to said block's head.**

Rock: Just don't steal my shit, alright?

Revy: Get on with it, motherfucker!

Me: *sigh* Fine... Anyways, here's the official second chapter, folks. Sorry if it is short, since I was rushing to get this done. Enjoy!

Integra raised her eyebrow at both Ripper and Revy's attire. "_Bloody hell..._" Integra thought to herself as she looks at the two tattooed women, as well as Johan, Ivana, Greta, Jillian and Rock. The junkie that was standing there suddenly spots a familiar tattoo on the back of Ripper's right hand: the number 13 with three dots between the one and three, forming a triangle. "Oi, are you Mara Salvatrucha, miss?" he asked, prompting Ripper to turn around with a stone-cold glare. "What do you think, _cabron_?" she said to the junkie, with defiance in her voice, flashing him the Double K's, a gang sign that is thrown by a feared gang known as MS-13. "Ah, that answers my question."

Integra clears her throat, bringing the attention of everyone. "Right. Now, you with the skully-cap and the MAC-10, identify yourself." she said to the junkie. "My name is Jack Daniels. Nah, just fuckin' with ya! It's Axel," the junkie said with a smile, his bloodshot eyes looking at the head of the Hellsing organization. "Axel Kemper, the person responsible for a gruesome torture/mass murder of ten 18th Street gang members, believing that they were 'demons'." Everyone murmured at the revelation.

Ripper had a look of surprise at the revelation, as she remembers the horrific event; it had occurred a day after she was turned on a fateful night after an encounter with five 18th Street gang members left her mortally wounded. "So that's where I have seen the devil's horns... When did ya get jumped in(1)?" Revy inquired after hearing the exchange between Axel and Ripper. "When I was 12, I needed a family since my parents threw me out on the streets of LA. So... yeah." Ripper replied to Revy.

Meanwhile, Axel's eyes widened in horror as memories of the incident are played through his drug-addled mind. Blood was everywhere; it was on the floor, walls, even the ceiling was covered in crimson. Demonic beings taking human form, their facial features obscured by blur, their heads shaking uncontrollably. Their flesh disgustingly fusing into one unspeakable horror that should not be seen by human eyes. What Axel couldn't really see is something much more worse, one he is desperately trying to avoid: reality. _Their blood was on HIS hands._

Shaking uncontrollably, he suddenly throws up on the grass, clutching his stomach. "_Dammit... not now..._" Axel thought to himself as he desperately digs into his pockets, looking for his stash of his own Mr. Brownstone he had cooked up while hiding in the plane's cargo area. "Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" Eda demanded, as she walked toward Axel, who had found the needle that was filled with the addictive tar that would satisfy his mind. Without a moment's hesitation, he jabs the hypodermic into his left arm, and injects it. Eda had a pissed-off look on her face. "GODDAMMIT! Are you trying to fucking OVERDOSE, YOU JACKASS?" she bellows at Axel, who had a look of relief as the heroin went through his veins. "Hey, at least there are no pigs around to see me do it, right?" he replied to the angry nun. Everyone smacked their foreheads at the response.

"ENOUGH, YOU GITS!" Sir Integra shouted. Everyone spun around and paid attention to her. "Now, I have arranged for you rooms in the Hellsing Manor, but it'll take a day to get them set up. So until then, you'll have to make due with hotel rooms. All fees will be paid by the Hellsing organization, as a way of common courtesy. Police Girl! Come out and grab the junkie!" "Alright Sir! And it's Seras!" a young woman yelled out from the back seat as she steps out. Seras Victoria, who was a human until she was turned into a vampire by Alucard after the priest incident, walked up to Axel as he starts to sweat. "Uhhh... hello there..."

Disclaimer: I do not own Black Lagoon or Hellsing. Both belong to their respective owners.

**A/N: There is a reason why I friggin' hate writer's block. It makes me want to take a Desert Eagle and point it to said block's head.**

Rock: Just don't steal my shit, alright?

Revy: Get on with it, motherfucker!

Me: *sigh* Fine... Anyways, here's the official second chapter, folks. Enjoy!

Integra raised her eyebrow at both Ripper and Revy's attire. "_Bloody hell..._" Integra thought to herself as she looks at the two tattooed women, as well as Johan, Ivana, Greta, Jillian and Rock. The junkie that was standing there suddenly spots a familiar tattoo on the back of Ripper's right hand: the number 13 with three dots between the one and three, forming a triangle. "Oi, are you Mara Salvatrucha, miss?" he asked, prompting Ripper to turn around with a stone-cold glare. "What do you think, _cabron_?" she said to the junkie, with defiance in her voice, flashing him the Double K's, a gang sign that is thrown by a feared gang known as MS-13. "Ah, that answers my question."

Integra clears her throat, bringing the attention of everyone. "Right. Now, you with the skully-cap and the MAC-10, identify yourself." she said to the junkie. "My name is Jack Daniels. Nah, just fuckin' with ya! It's Axel," the junkie said with a smile, his bloodshot eyes looking at the head of the Hellsing organization. "Axel Kemper, the person responsible for a gruesome torture/mass murder of ten 18th Street gang members, believing that they were 'demons'." Everyone murmured at the revelation.

Ripper had a look of surprise at the revelation, as she remembers the horrific event; it had occurred a day after she was turned on a fateful night after an encounter with five 18th Street gang members left her mortally wounded. "So that's where I have seen the devil's horns... When did ya get jumped in(1)?" Revy inquired after hearing the exchange between Axel and Ripper. "When I was 12, I needed a family since my parents threw me out on the streets of LA. So... yeah." Ripper replied to Revy.

Meanwhile, Axel's eyes widened in horror as memories of the incident are played through his drug-addled mind. Blood was everywhere; it was on the floor, walls, even the ceiling was covered in crimson. Demonic beings taking human form, their facial features obscured by blur, their heads shaking uncontrollably. Their flesh disgustingly fusing into one unspeakable horror that should not be seen by human eyes. What Axel couldn't really see is something much more worse, one he is desperately trying to avoid: reality. _Their blood was on HIS hands._

Shaking uncontrollably, he suddenly throws up on the grass, clutching his stomach. "_Dammit... not now..._" Axel thought to himself as he desperately digs into his pockets, looking for his stash of his own Mr. Brownstone he had cooked up while hiding in the plane's cargo area. "Oi, what the fuck are you doing?" Eda demanded, as she walked toward Axel, who had found the needle that was filled with the addictive tar that would satisfy his mind. Without a moment's hesitation, he jabs the hypodermic into his left arm, and injects it. Eda had a pissed-off look on her face. "GODDAMMIT! Are you trying to fucking OVERDOSE, YOU JACKASS?" she bellows at Axel, who had a look of relief as the heroin went through his veins. "Hey, at least there are no pigs around to see me do it, right?" he replied to the angry nun. Everyone smacked their foreheads at the response.

"ENOUGH, YOU GITS!" Sir Integra shouted. Everyone spun around and paid attention to her. "Now, I have arranged for you rooms in the Hellsing Manor, but it'll take a day to get them set up. So until then, you'll have to make due with hotel rooms. All fees will be paid by the Hellsing organization, as a way of common courtesy. Police Girl! Come out and grab the junkie!" "Alright Sir! And it's Seras!" a young woman yelled out from the back seat as she steps out. Seras Victoria, who was a human until she was turned into a vampire by Alucard after the priest incident, walked up to Axel as he starts to sweat. "Uhhh... hello there..."


End file.
